Slice of life
by Captain Elegost
Summary: En una taberna perdida en quien sabe donde, el capitan Elegost reflexiona sobre la familia, la via y la muerte antes de continuar su viaje a casa.
Este fanfiction participa en el reto numbuh fifteen "Original Character Lover" del amoroso foro del pony pisador.

Disclaimer: este relato está basado en el legendarium de Tolkien, los demás personajes son propiedad de sus creadores.

Elegost cruzo la puerta de la posada, llegaba cansado luego de un duro recorrido que le había tomado toda la tarde. El montaraz estaba ansioso por una nutritiva comida y una pinta de espumosa cerveza y por ello fue directo hacia la barra para ocupar un asiento.

El local se encontraba algo descuidado y las pocas velas aun encendidas provocaban una lúgubre iluminación en el lugar, dándole una imagen tenebrosa.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Hikarid ¿Qué le puedo servir?- Comento la camarera al recién llegado.

El cuerpo de Elegost despedía una mezcla extraña de olor a sangre, sudor y humo, bastante común entre los montaraces. Su propia presencia provocaba miedo y admiración, su piel se encontraba marcada por el sol luego de años de recorrer cada rincón de Eriador, sus ojos azul grisáceos parecían despedir un brillo inaudito de una estrella en una noche muy oscura, su gran estatura, color de tez y cabellos revelaban su pertenencia a su estirpe: él era un Dunedain, descendiente de una noble casa que gobernó aquellas tierras en épocas pasadas y enemigos jurados de Sauron y sus huestes.

-Dígame señorita, ¿Qué tienen de cenar? Vengo de un largo viaje y necesito comida, descanso y un buen baño para restaurar mis fuerzas. –Comento con una voz fuerte y clara, a la vez que autoritaria.

-Eh, bueno, tenemos Haggis acompañado de colinabos y patatas, de beber tenemos cerveza de la región. –respondió Hekarid nerviosamente.

-Eso me caería muy bien, calmaría mi apetito.-Comento Elegost amablemente.

-los caminos de la región son peligrosos a altas horas de la noche, por ello no hay tanta clientela, hay que ser muy valiente o lo bastante loco como para aventurarse en los cominos por las noches. –comento un comensal al lado de la barra.

-Supongo que soy más de los últimos, que de los primeros. –Respondió el montaraz.

-y que lo trae por estos rumbos, si se puede saber. –Dijo Hekarid desde la cocina.

-¿Usted tienen hijos? –Contesto Elegost, mientras el aroma del haggis se esparcía por el lugar.

-Si, tengo un niño y una niña. –Respondió Hekarid

-Mañana es el noveno cumpleaños de mi hija y le llevo su regalo. –El montaraz puso sobre la barra el regalo para su hija, una espada hecha de madera. –Sé que es un regalo insólito para una niña, una muñeca probablemente sería lo indicado, pero ella misma me lo pidió.

-Generalmente las espadas son para niños y las muñecas para las niñas. Suena a que su hija es toda una marimacha.

-Toda una rebelde a las normas sociales, tal como su padre…lo más seguro es que se quejara porque no le conseguí una espada real. ¡Por el amor de Eru, Sallah! ¡Solo cumples nueve años!

-Vaya, suena como si ya fuera una desgraciada desde pequeña.

-Parte de la culpa la tengo yo, por como la eduque…aun así, es una bendición de Eru.

El montaraz dio un sorbo a su cerveza y probó el haggis que le acababan de servir.

-Saben, antes del nacimiento de mi hija, llegue a pertenecer a la compañía de los muertos vivientes. Nos llamaban así porque estaba conformada por criminales que deseaban reducir su condena, condenados a muerte o algún montaraz en busca de gloria. Nuestro deber era servir como barrera contra las hordas de trasgos que pululaban en el norte de las montañas nubladas. El número de trasgos, hobotrasgos, trolls y otras alimañas había aumentado sin control en las últimas décadas, cobrándose la vida de muchos montaraces, incluyendo a los dos capitanes anteriores: Arador y su hijo Arathorn. ¡Era el maldito infierno, se los digo! -Elegost comió otro poco de Haggis antes de continuar.-Criar un hijo en tales condiciones era imposible; la comida escaseaba, los servicios sanitarios eran deficientes, salir de la fortaleza por víveres significaba exponerte a una muerte horrorosa. –Elegost miro con tristeza a Hekarid. – ¡Vi los cráneos de muchos hombres empalados como si fueran adornos de jardín, mientras aves de carroña se abalanzaban sobre los restos de carnes pútridas! Por esas épocas, Zandra, mi ahora esposa comenzó a dar muestras de que se encontraba embarazada. –El montaraz esbozo una ligera sonrisa. -No sé si habrás escuchado que los recién nacidos son milagros de Eru, pero lo que sucedió a la mañana siguiente de la noticia del embarazo de mi compañera, bien podría catalogarse como un milagro. La mayor parte de los trasgos de las cercanías abandonaron sus cuevas y escondites, al principio no conocíamos las razones de esto, solo después nos enteraríamos de su participación en la batalla de los cinco ejércitos. Si esa batalla no se hubiera realizado, tarde o temprano sucumbiríamos ante los ataques continuos de las hordas enemigas. Por suerte para nosotros, la población de trasgos y orcos quedaron altamente diezmadas, los ataques dejaron de representar un peligro latente y pude mover a mi familia en un sitio más seguro.

-Vaya, eso es tener la fortuna de tu lado. –Dijo Hekarid.

-No todos tuvieron la misma suerte. Recuerdo a Iriel, gran guerrera, gran amiga…gran chica. Murió en la montaña solitaria cuando encontró el amor de su vida. ¿No es la fortuna una desdichada, favoreciendo a algunos y llenando de desdichas a otros? Ella pudo formar una familia y ser feliz como yo, pero su destino estaba en otras manos y distintos son los hilos con los que Vairë elaboro nuestras hazañas, siendo la de ella, cortado tan pronto.

Elegost finalizo su cena, pidió una habitación para descansar y se dirigió a esta. Necesitaba descansar, sabiendo que mañana era el cumpleaños noveno de su hija y que su deber como montaraz no le permitía compartir mucho tiempo con ella.

Se acostó en la cama, agotado por el arduo día y la copiosa cena, apago la vela de un soplido y cerró los ojos.

-Bueno, casi estoy en casa.


End file.
